Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for Ethernet equipment in a ring topology.
As Ethernet is deployed in Metro and Access networks, and services are offered on these networks, there is a desire to maintain SONET-like resiliency (i.e. recover from a fault in less than 50 ms). One common means of providing resiliency is with a ring topology. However, Ethernet switches will not work properly if there is a ring or loop in the topology. Protocols such as IEEE 802.1d Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) or IEEE 802.1w Rapid Reconfiguration were invented to detect and remove loops. However, they are slow and cannot achieve path restoral within 50 ms as desired.
To address this problem, the IEEE developed 802.17 Resilient Packet Ring (RPR) (http://standards.ieee.org/getieee802/802.17.html). Others are looking at Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) with Fast Reroute capabilities. Both of these approaches are quite complex. RPR requires a new Media Access Control (MAC) Layer, and MPLS requires extensive signaling. Because of the complexities, these approaches will drive up the cost of the nodes on the ring.
This invention introduces a new way (Protected Switching Ring or “PSR”) of providing protection for Ethernet deployed in a ring topology with resiliency that does not require a new MAC layer, and that can be built using low cost Ethernet chips and methods.